


A Shot of Poison

by brizo



Series: Poison [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, And Viper is a Tsundere, Drabbles, Fon has glorious abs, Fon is surprisingly warm, M/M, Somehow Mukuro is related to Viper, Viper is Harry, a sudden cameo by vipers sister Cobra, and Viper just cant help looking, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble series. Viper is Harry. Based off of my other work 'Poison to the Heart'</p><p>CH5: Shreds of Doubt; Opening his eyes Mammon’s lip twitched as his then soft crying turned into a full out bawl. He was incomplete.<br/>CH6: Cant Be; Viper realizes the startling resemblance Rokudo Mukuro has with his sister Cobra.<br/>CH7: Where Will It Be Found?; Viper mourns over the fact that he is not compatible with Luce as her Mist guardian, but then years down the road thanks his luck because of the dying sky.<br/>CH8: Heartstrings; Viper mourns for the family he once had.<br/>CH9: Chance; Okay so he walked himself into that one. But Fon's abs were GLORIOUS.<br/>CH10: The Color Yellow; They were a like. So when he asks he will always call out his name.<br/>CH11: Eyes that Can't See; Viper didn't like his eyes.<br/>CH12: Adult; “I decided…” Mammon whispers. “That if we ever became adults I would act on my feelings…”<br/>CH13: Meaning; “I’ve been wondering Viper.” Fon asks gently. Mammon hums in acknowledgement. “Just why do you put an illusion on yourself and hide your true self away?”<br/>CH14; Ice-Cream: '“I want Ice Cream.” Mammon stated clearly. Bel stared at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Suitably Warm**

Viper _hated_ the cold. Mostly because his body could not stand it.

It was a much guarded secret of his, like hell he’d let those so called bastards that also made up the strongest seven in the world. Knowing them… AGH he’d get laughed as so quickly.

This difficulty with the cold started when he lived with the Dursley’s. Because they didn’t care for him his immune system was nonexistent and thus every fall and winter once the weather turned around and turned cold, he’d be prone to sickness… every… single… day.

Ever since he went to live with his clan he had been getting better. But the damage was still there. He got sick easier than everyone else. And he’d be damned if he let any of them know that.

But the thing was he was sick now. Sure they didn’t have any missions coming up soon but everyone still tended to converge together in the mansion they were allotted to live in during breakfast at the least. And he wasn’t there. He was in bed. Shaking cold. Sick.

“ARGH.” He couldn’t help but groan. Hopefully no one decided to come into his room. He was not in his cloak, but thankfully his bangs were long enough to cover his eyes and he wasn’t so sick to let down his illusion on his hair.

“Tch… I hate being sick. There is no use for this at all.” Sighing he tried to close his eyes for blissful sleep but it didn’t come.

“WHY NOT.” He screeched, punching the duvet on his king sized bed.

“Viper?” An accented voice called out as Viper heard knocking.

“F-Fon…” He asked, coughing slightly. He heard some shuffling from outside his door.

“I’m coming in.” Viper couldn’t even find the energy to refuse. He sighed and slowly made his way to sitting up.

When Fon opened the door and saw the other pale and sweating he was concerned. After all the other looked really ill. He faintly noticed that the other was not wearing their cloak, but rather a huge light purple sweater (home made from the looks of it).

“Fon, what are you doing here?” The other asked faintly. Fon frowned in concern.

“We didn’t see you at breakfast today, I was concerned. You usually don’t miss meals.”

Viper frowned a little. “Mou… I’m just a little cold; there is no need to worry.”

“Of course I’d worry Viper. We are friends aren’t we?”

Friends? Viper supposed so, but he wouldn’t tell the Chinese man that. Shivering from the cold, he pulled his blanket close.

“Are you cold Viper?” Fon asked in concern. Viper just looked away. The Chinese man just smiled with a small sigh. “Well, it can’t be helped then, scoot over.”

“What?!” No he did NOT screech. Fon just grinned as he made his way over to the other and forced his way into the bed.

“You..! You insufferable!” And before Viper could start spitting out Gaelic curses he calmed down and he practically melted into the others heat.

“Mou….”

Fon chuckled. “Warm now?”

“…. Hmph…”

Fon just laughed in response.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Candy Apple Red**

“Hey Viper want to go out to dinner with me?”

Viper stopped in his tracks in the hall way he was in in the Arcobaleno Mansion, his face a bright red. He didn’t even need to turn around to see who exactly had asked that question.

“And why _me_ Fon?” He quipped back. Peeking behind him he saw the other with an almost lazy grin.

“You like spicy food right? I thought you’d appreciate going out to eat Mapo Tofu with me.” Viper narrowed his eyes, not that the other could see that.

“And just _how_ did you come to that conclusion?”

Fon laughed a bit. “I notice that at dinner time if there is any food served that is even a little remotely spicy you’ll go for it first. It isn’t that hard to notice.”

“Hmph. Fine I guess I could go. You’re paying though!” Like hell he’d spend money on a dinner he didn’t even want to go out on in the first place… even if he was blushing a bright red color. And he didn’t mind as much as he made it out to be that he _did_ mind. Damn that man.

* * *

It would be, many years down the road, that Viper now Mammon would try eating Mapo Tofu once again to remind him of all the good times he had while out with Fon at their then weekly dinner outings and cry because the spices were too much for his baby body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Mammon finds the Italian Wizarding World and a Familiar. Oh well, Fantasma is pretty cute okay?

**I did not go there**

It would be just his luck wouldn’t it? Sometimes, Mammon wondered at his luck. From living in an abusive home when he was younger, to finding out you are the focus of a prophecy to having to kill a dark lord, to _this_. He had promised himself when he had killed Voldemort that he was never going to return to the Wizarding world in anyway.

So just what was he doing standing in the middle of the Italian Wizarding Alley?

Grumbling to himself, the seemingly two year old decided to at least take a look around. It’s not as if anyone would connect the disappearance of ‘Harry Potter’ a boy who was supposed to be around 25 now and a two year old.

Even if they were the same person. But still.

He was very tempted to make his way to the Italian branch of Gringotts to check on his vaults, the one true thing he missed from being in the Wizarding world. The money. So much money gone all because he decided to not live his life as a wizard anymore. It was the true tragedy of this decade.

But he didn’t if he went his identity would be exposed and he’d have to deal with the British wizards dragging him back to England. He could just imagine how _that_ would go down.

Why do you look like a baby Mr.Potter? Did you mess up a potion or spell Mr.Potter? Never mind he told them he didn’t want to be called Harry Potter but do they listen nope.

The baby grumbled as he walked past a pet store. He was lonely, that was a very true fact. Back when he was with the now Arcobaleno he always had Fon trying to invade his personal space so he never was truly lonely. But now in his self-exile he had no one. (He had no doubts that despite the fact that being with each other would just hurt them and drive home the fact they were cursed, Fon would have stayed with him. He was just that nice of a guy.)

Maybe a pet would help him? Last he heard of through the rumor vine in the underground all the others had found pets as well. He was the only one who hadn’t.

“Mou. Fine. I’ll get one then.” Might as well and what better pet was there then a magical one. Walking into the shop he started browsing. He knew that the shop keeper was looking at him in concern, considering to them he was just a baby after all.

He didn’t want anything flashy after all there was the law to uphold and while he may be mafia, that’s the _muggle_ world and he didn’t feel like having to deal with wizards thank you very much. Finally he found himself by the frogs and found a dark green one that seemed to be jumping against the wall as if trying to get his attention.

“Oh… what is this? Do you want to come with me then?” The frog just seemed to nod its head. What a smart little bugger. Reaching into the glass tank he took the frog and placed him on top of his head and went to the register to pay.

The shop keeper was reluctant but he paid with cash so there wasn’t much he could do.

Walking out of the shop he took the frog off his head and pets it softly. “Hm what should I name you…? Fantasma maybe?”

And that was the name that stuck.

Of course, Mammon thought he was a normal frog well that would all change when he used his Arcobaleno powers 2 days later and the frog changed into an Ouroboros.  Him and his luck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor and Mammon steal one of Levi's parabolas and get struck by lightning.

**Why did it happen to me?**

“Aww, come one baby! Levi won’t even notice.” Belphegor, hand to his mouth, snickered at the affronted look he knew the Mist Guardian of the Varia was sporting even if he couldn’t see the others eyes.

Mammon sighed, hand plastered against his face as he grumbled at the younger, mentally at least, male across from his who was swinging around a parabola.

“Levi-a-than is going to murder you Bel.” Mammon commented as floated to the others shoulder. Tiny hands fisted in the others straight blond hair.

“Shishishi~ Come on baby. Where is your sense of adventure? Plus we need an umbrella anyway the rain is really harsh.” Mammon could concede to that point at least.

“But does it _have_ to be one of Levi’s?” Mammon leaned close to the other seeking heat. While most of the Varia HQ was heated the front door’s area was always a lower temperature then everywhere else. And Mammon could not stand the cold at all.

Belphegor just grinned as he patted the Arcobaleno on the head. “Of course Mammy. Remember how all the other umbrella’s here in HQ got destroyed?”

Mammon would rather not to be quite honest.

“Mou. Fine, let’s just go already. The quicker we get to the supermarket the quicker I can get my strawberry milk.”

Belphegor just gave the other, perhaps what other people would call, a soft smile. A smile he gave to no one else but his partner. While other people would call him insane, Mammon knew Belphegor deep down was still a young boy who lived in a world he wasn’t able to comprehend completely and lashed out in the only way he knew how.

Walking out of the front door, Bel opened up the Parabola wincing softly at the sharpness of the handle (did Levi _really_ need to have blades for handles?) Mammon just sighed, hanging on tightly to not get splashed with any water.)

Lighting flashed in the background and thunder rumbled. What a storm.

Parabola held high the two mad their way to the supermarket and were almost there when a crack resounded and the two felt lightning surge through their bodies.

“B-Bel…” The now twitching Mammon said. Belphegor didn’t look any better. “Did you forget that Levi’s parabolas _attract_ lightning?”

“Shishishi…. Oops…”

Mammon just glared at the Varia storm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening his eyes Mammon’s lip twitched as his then soft crying turned into a full out bawl.
> 
> He was incomplete.

**Shreds of Doubt**

It is only when Viper, now Mammon, is far away from the other now Arcobaleno that he allows himself to break down. Thin stubbly fingers reach to his cheeks and feels them wincing at the slight hollowness to them. Shrugging off his cloak he felt his ribs and wanted to cry at the feel of each one individually.

If it wasn’t enough that they were turned into two year olds, it seemed their bodies were transformed into the state they were in at two years old as well. What the others didn’t know was that at 2 years old he was still living with his relatives and that they abused him. Glancing at his wrist he frowned at the darkening bruise that was there.

He wasn’t much self-aware himself when he was two. His first memory, other than his mother’s murder, was when he was 4 years old.  He could guess that this bruise was from aggravating his uncle.

Taking a shuddering breath, tiny hands holding his head up, Mammon started to cry.

Why could he never be normal? For the most part he didn’t mind being unique. Yarara and Boa often told him being unique is the best thing that can occur to someone. But for someone who spent the first 7 years of their life living with a family who tried to stamp out anything unique about him it always upset him when something abnormal happed.

“I’m only around two years old…” Mammon murmured to himself. “Do I even still have access to my magic and ESP?” He knew he could still use his illusions guessing his flame was attached to the indigo pacifier hung around his neck like some kind of twisted noose.

Dragging himself over to a tree that was near him, he leaned against it and delved deep into his core seeking out his magical core.

What he found… was heart wrenching. His magical core that was once gigantic (he, if he still had visited the magical world, would probably be considered one of the strongest wizards in the world) was now small just slightly over the levels of a squib.

Pulling out of the magical core he never proceeded to delve into his mind and seek out the parts that correlated with his ESP, finding them there in full size he sighed in relief.

He was glad his ESP was still in his reach but the magic. He shuddered. Now that he realized its loss he felt something missing.

ESP was something some humans were born with, while some unlocked their power years later when their mind was able to handle its pressure. And while he had unlocked it himself when he was 7 his mind was able to handle it mentally which is why he still had access to it now.

His magic on the other hand… No magical child is born with immense power. It was a safety. Every child with magic had a low magical power until around their 10th birthday, one of the reasons why Hogwarts started at age 11. It all had to do with the body and not the mind like ESP which is why his magical power was so low.

Mammon wanted to murder that damned Checkerface. How dare he take away a part of himself that was too integrated in his very being?

Opening his eyes Mammon’s lip twitched as his then soft crying turned into a full out bawl.

He was incomplete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the reason why Canon!Mammon doesnt use magic in any of his fights.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viper realizes the startling resemblance Rokudo Mukuro has with his sister Cobra.

**Can’t Be**

The happiest day of his life was the day his sister was brought into the world. She was born on July 30th the day before his own birthday and she was a cheerful child being born fully able to use her ESP like most children born of two ESPers. She had inherited her mother’s skin tone (lighter in shade though as her father was of European descent) and had inherited her father’s dark blue hair color and bright gold eyes.

She was named Cobra, named for the snakes everyone in their clan were named after. She was the light of his life.

If there was one thing Viper regretted was going to Hogwarts and being entangled in the Wizarding civil war. After all in the beginning of her life he wasn’t around as much as he had wanted to be due to circumstances. So once he had killed Voldemort and fled the prying eyes of the wizards he vowed to spend as much time with her as possible.

Every day he didn’t have a job or wasn’t contracted to anyone to work for them was spent with her and Even 30 years later when he was no longer Viper but Mammon he remembered her bright smile. But he also remembered her angry one when he told her he wouldn’t be able to visit for a year or more because of taking on a job that called for the strongest seven in the world.

“But you’ll come back won’t you?” He could still remember her asking, golden eyes flashing in concern. He had knelt next to her, hood pushed back so she could see his face and eyes.

“Did you see something Cobra?” He asked in concern. She had looked at him for a good 30 seconds before she had turned away.

“It’s nothing important. I love you big brother.” He just smiled softly at her ruffling up her hair that was sticking up, greatly resembling a pineapple.

“I love you too Cobra. Stay safe okay?” She nodded her head. “I promise.”

Smiling one last time he pulled up his hood and turned and walked away leaving a sad 4 year old behind.

\--

30 years later down the road, after he had been uncursed to be an infant, Viper (Mammon but also Viper? He was still undecided on whether to return to his past name) sat across from the two Vongola mist guardians. Bored he took out some euros he had on hand to count them, hands softly moving the paper when he heard a chuckle. Glancing up, he looked at the male mist guardian laughing at something the female said to him. Eyes widened behind his hood euros fell to the ground as he stood up suddenly, tears threatening to fall.

When Rokudo Mukuro, male mist guardian of the Vongola Decimo laughed he looked eerily similar to his sister Cobra. Perhaps he never noted the resemblance before, in denial of everything resembling his past before cursed to live forever as a baby. 

Everyone stopped talking and gazed at the former mist Arcobaleno as he made his way to the door.

“VOI! Shitty illusionist, where do you think you’re going?” Squalo yelled from his place to the right of their boss Xanxus. Viper didn’t bother responding or turning around. He knew that if he talked or turned around they would know he was crying. Opening the door with a bang and walked away from the meeting room before stopping to lean against the wall. Hands found their place on his face as he took a shuddering breath.

“Oya? And just why are you crying Arcobaleno?” He heard the voice of the one who caused this looking up.

“Rokudo Mukuro.” He responded blandly. The Vongola mist guardian just titled his head. “Let me ask you a question. Who is your mother?”

“My mother?” Mukuro mused. “Don’t know.” Mukuro did not know but he could remember faint memories of a bright smiling face as she called his name, his true name…

Viper looked at him closely. His hair color was hers; the shape of his eyes, his lips, his cheeks all greatly resembled hers. Sighing, the elder illusionist sighed.

“Then let me ask you this. Is Rokudo Mukuro your real name?”

“Kufufu~ who knows?” Viper rolled his eyes before getting up to start walking back down the hall way. Before he could turn the corner though he could swear he heard Mukuro say, “Aspis. My true name is Aspis.”

Aspis… Asp… said to be called the Cobra in modern times. Viper clenched his hands. Perhaps he really was her son.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viper mourns over the fact that he is not compatible with Luce as her Mist guardian, but then years down the road thanks his luck because of the dying sky.

**Where will it be found?**

Even many days down the road he could still feel the lingering pain of a rejected harmony bond.

Viper was a loner, the only people he dared let himself bond with was his clan and perhaps one or two fellow classmates when he still attended Hogwarts. He didn’t delude himself into thinking that he would be able to find his sky; after all he didn’t want to be chained down. To be chained meant to have no freedom and to have no freedom reminded him of those 5 years of his life living as a slave to his maternal relatives whims.

So it was quite a shock when he realized a couple months after the initial meeting of the strongest seven of the world that he wanted to harmonize with Luce their beautiful kind sky. He had never felt this way with anyone else. She had seemed to draw him out of his shell making him care about other people other than his clan, made his care about other things other than money. She made him change perhaps for the better.

And so from the day he realized this he started to try and actively try and bond with her. Skies were open and vast and were able to harmonize with more than one of each element so he wasn’t afraid of her already having a mist.

But time after time he was rejected until it came to a point where one morning after trying to bond with her he almost broke down from the mental strain of getting rejected.

Standing up abruptly he glared at a wall before turning around and stalking away trying to find somewhere private to break down. He made it as far as the gardens outside before he was engulfed in a hug the other person crying.

“I’m sorry Viper I’m so sorry!”

It was Luce and she was crying. He understood at once. They were not compatible to be bonded. It happened rarely but all the times it did happen it was for the sole reason that the minds were too different and one would destroy the other if bonded. He sniffed and hugged her back as he too started crying.

Why were they not compatible?

\--

Many years down the road after learning of Luce’s betrayal Viper (now Mammon) would feel betrayal. That was the woman he wanted to harmonize with the one he had put all the trust he could muster up into.

But, perhaps, he felt even more anger at those she had allowed to bond with her. Reborn, Verde, and Skull… those who were affected the most when she had betrayed them and even more when their Sky had died.

Mammon himself was glad he could escape that heart break and was allowed to branch out and search for his own sky…

Even if he found it in the ill-tempered adopted son of the Vongola Nono.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viper mourns for the family he once had.

**Heartstrings**

Mammon, now back to being Viper, was always curious what had become of his clan in his 40 year absence. Even though as an Arcobaleno he didn’t want to as everything there would remind him of his failures.

Though Viper had to admit, he was curious if not for the fact that he was ninety-eight percent sure Rokudo Mukuro was his sister, Cobra’s, son. If he was indeed her son why was he used as an experiment for now destroyed Estraneo Family?

(Since his realization Viper had stewed in anger for what they did to his probably-nephew and wished they were still alive if just so they knew the wrath of his anger. If there was anything people who spent more than a week with him knew it was that he had pretty explosive anger and he would avenge anyone that dared harm what was his.)

Viper knew Cobra would never allow her son out of her sight—would never willingly give her son _up_ so just how did this happen?

Now back to being the age he was when he was cursed Viper knew he couldn’t put it off any longer. And so a pretty nice day in spring he went to his sky and asked for a leave of absence for a week.

“And just why do you want _that_ trash?” Xanxus had sneered at him, wine twirling in his glass as he didn’t even look up to meet the purple haired ex-Arcobaleno.

“I have not seen my clan in 30 years and… there is something I want to confirm. I’ll make up for it when I come back I promise.” For the esper to promise things it meant it was serious. Viper was not one to make promises lightly and this was something Xanxus knew even when the other was cursed to his 2 year old body.

Xanxus finally looked up raising one dark brow in surprise as he felt his mist’s emotions clearly through the harmonization. Fear, guilt, apprehension… Xanxus just sighed.

“Whatever go scum. A week that’s it.”

“Thank you boss!” He smiled brightly, turned and fled the room leaving Xanxus was slightly taken aback by the smile. Who knew the other could smile to sincerely?

When Viper left the bosses office he didn’t notice a certain Prince watching him from afar.

\--

Viper was nervous. What would the others in the clan say to him showing up 30 years later and not looking a day older? While he knew some ESPers were long lived typically those were the ones born of two espers and not new blood.

Sighing as he stepped off the plane to Ireland he looked around before taking the hood of his Varia uniform and taking it off.

Milky green eyes scanned the airport looking for anyone that might harm him before going to sit on one of the chairs for passengers waiting to board. Digging into his bag he pulled out a light blue hair tie and tied his hair up.

He pulled out his mirror and looked at his face, dark purple tattoos on light high cheeks and eyes that looked dead to the world as if he was blind. And there on his forehead was the blasted lightning bolt scar that had given his a lot of trouble in the past.

Getting up he shed his cloak revealing a pale blue sweater and black skinny jeans underneath.

“Well better get going— OOF!” He said as he was bulldozed over by someone, looking up and glaring he spotted pale blond hair covering a face he knew well.

“BEL!” He nearly screeched. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Shishishi. Mammy has been looking down lately so I wanted to see where the prince’s best friend was going.”

Viper blushed. “You could have just asked to come instead of scaring me half to death.”

“And where is the fun in that~?” Belphegor grinned before really taking in Viper.

“Mammon… Your eyes…”

“I’m not blind if that’s what you were thinking.” He said refusing to say anything else on the matter. Belphegor pouted before winding an arm around the others shoulder.

“Shishi. If that’s what the baby wants.”

“I’m not a baby Bel! I never was.” Viper huffed. “If you’re coming you have to pay me.”

“Like hell I will!” Belphegor snorted. Viper just grinned at his good friend as he picked up his luggage and the two bickered the rest of the way out of the airport.

\--

All good mood had left when the two finally appeared at their destination. When Viper finally saw what became of his clan he dropped his luggage on the ground, eyes wide with unshed tears. Losing the strength in his legs he himself too dropped to the ground.

“It’s…”

Belphegor put a hand on the shorter male’s shoulder, teeth gritted.

“They’re… all gone.”

Around them sat the quiet ruins of a once clan. Buildings were crumbling and plants had over grown a lot of the cobblestone they had used as paths and roads. Looking around Viper just felt dread and guilt. Picking himself up he absent mindingly started to walk towards where he knew his adoptive parents and family had once lived. Belphegor followed carrying his friend’s luggage with him.

Entering the house a tear fell down his cheek as he saw the walls coated in dark red. Blood…

Why had he not realized? Why had he not heard about his clan being killed? Before he had been adopted into the clan the clan was not well known just enough to let other espers know they were around. After he had made a name for himself the clan was well known. If the clan had all been killed off… why had he not heard about it?

Sobbing his hands covered his face as if in an attempt to stop him from crying.

But… Mukuro looked like Cobra is it possible she had survived after all? He could remember the times he taught her all the secret ways to get out of the clan compound in case of in an emergency. Perhaps…

But who cared? Everyone was gone anyway…

“Mammy…” Belphegor whispered. Belphegor was an asshole, he knew this himself. He had even at a young age killed his own family. Maybe he could understand completely what his best friend was going through but he knew well enough to understand at least a little.

Sobbing Viper, last of the Nathair clan, rushed into his best friend’s chest and sobbed.

“I should have been here! I could have been there for them!” He cried Belphegor’s arms just tightened around him.

The two stayed there in an embrace for 15 more minutes as the elder cried for his people Bel being a pillar of support.

When Viper calmed down, he took a deep breath as he extended his powers out a little and touched the walls allowing his mind to connect with the energy of the last memories of the people that lived here.

Snapping his eyes open Viper growled eyes glowing an eerie color.

“I’ll fucking kill them.”

Viper had seen who had killed his family, his clan. And those blasted Wizards were going to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing end game has been decided to be Viper/Fon. Just a heads up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so he walked himself into that one. But Fon's abs were GLORIOUS.

**Chance**

“EHHHHHHHHHH?!” Viper screeched his face a deep red as he came face to face with Fon. A naked Fon. In nothing but a towel. Viper stepped back, lips parted and he was never gladder that the majority of his face was covered by his hood so the other didn’t see his widened eyes and his cheeks and ears a bright red.

“Viper?” Fon asked confused as he gazed at the younger man (by one year that may be).  Tilting his head to the side Fon gave Viper a look before smirking. Never let it be said that for all that Fon had a peaceful and calm personality that he couldn’t be forward.

“I… Fon… I… Yuni wanted me to… to get you that is for uhm lunch… I…” He trailed off as he couldn’t take his eyes off the others chest. Look at those abs… He could practically feel his soul leaving his body.

Death by Fon’s abs… not a bad way to go in his opinion.

“Oh?” Fon replied back with a smile that could perhaps be mistaken for a smirk. No it was definitely a smirk. Quickly Fon took a hold of the younger males arm and pulled him into his room quickly slamming his door in the process.

“Mu!! Fon what are you doing we need to--!!” Viper’s sentence was cut off as soon as he felt a pair of lips on his one. His eyes widened as he leaned into the kiss, kissing back with as much fervor as the other. Snaking his arms around the others taller shoulders he couldn’t help but pout when they finally leaned away from each other at the fact the other was taller than him.

And then he realized. Fon was naked. They just kissed.

“AH?!” he said not noticing his hood had fallen giving Fon a view of the full profile of his face. When he was done freaking out he turned to see Fon who was smirking at him. The smug bastard.

“You’re so cute Viper. I just had to take the chance.” He smiled genially walking closer to the other to run his hands through the others purple hair.

“Mu?”

“Hey Viper? Do you like me?” Viper blushed again before nodding and looking away. Fon’s smiled turned gentle as he hugged the other.

“Let’s date then, hm?” Again Viper nodded, smiling (not that the other could see that). Fon laughed in happiness.

“Hey Fon?” Viper said voice muffled by that glorious naked chest.

“Yes Viper?”

“Put some clothes on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there was romance...  
> btw this takes place after the manga ends (this chapter at least and all remaining romance oriented chapters)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were a like. So when he asks he will always call out his name.

**The Color Yellow**

People often wondered why Viper, now Mammon, didn’t correct Reborn when he called the other Viper. The default answer was, “What is the point he will keep doing it anyway.”

The correct answer though, something he has never shared with anyone but his self, was the fact that the two Arcobaleno were alike. Reborn understood the need to shed the skin he once wore to become someone knew.

Like Viper he too shed his true name when the curse took hold. (Harry was never his true name, never. Even if his birth parents had named him that he had lived too long as Viper only knew warmth and love as Viper and so Viper he truly was.)

Perhaps he as Viper shed his true name because he thought it would protect his clan. (He would never mention the fact that he was scared they would find him and abandon him because of how he looked never mind the fact that he knew without a doubt Yarara and Boa would go through hell for him.)

Reborn though he knew shed his name because he couldn’t stand being called his name while looking the way he did. Though Viper knew that he craved hearing it but wouldn’t because he couldn’t not while he looked like that all of two years old and not his usual self and—

Viper knew the other for all that he was number one hitman in the world was human too. He didn’t know if the other had his depression and anxiety when they still looked like adults but Viper understood all too well what the curse did to them.

So if Reborn came to him sometimes, his eyes understanding because they were _kin_ so alike, and asked for him to call his name to make him feel human again Viper would.  He’d let the other lay his head down on his lap, run his hands through the others short spiky black hair and call out…

“Renato.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. unu


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viper did not like his eyes.

**Eyes that Can’t See**

Viper didn’t like his eyes. No well scratch that, he loved his eyes but he doesn’t like how they look now. Ever since that incident with the Death Eater’s when he was still a student in Hogwarts and his eyes were spell to look like they were blind he _hated_ his eyes.

Everyone just _assumed_ that he was blind just because his eyes looked like that. (Honestly though when he really thought about it he couldn’t blame them. If he saw someone with eyes like his…)

In the beginning he had to tell everyone, _no I’m not blind._ And eventually it got to the point where he just kept the hood of his robes up and never let anyone see them. Because then he wouldn’t be given pity. He _hated_ pity directed at him.

The only people to really see his eyes were Belphegor (who had stopped short at seeing them the first time but then left him alone because he knew the feeling and need to hide your eyes even if he hid his because it would mark him as the prince he was.) and Fon now.

He never believed his eyes to be beautiful after that fateful attack. Never thought anyone would call them beautiful again. (The very few lovers he had taken while in Hogwarts and around the Clan had always complemented them and it had made him preen and greedy for more.)

But Fon would often remind him whenever they were able to meet up.

“Your eyes are beautiful, Ài.” He would tell him and Viper couldn’t help but believe him.

Because in these eyes that many believed couldn’t see, he could see the love and truth from his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm headcanon time for Bel. The reason he covers his eyes is because his eye color is SUPER unique. So much so that its only been seen to crop up in his royal family (and the nobles that were related to the royal bloodline) While he would go on about how he is a royal he would rather not say from where because his eye color goes for a lot of money on the black market.


	12. Chapter 12

**Adult**

It took a week after the Arcobaleno Trials for them to become adults again. It took 5 days for Verde to create a machine to grow them up.

When Verde informs them of this Mammon is elated to bursting allowing themselves to grin. (And if Skull shivers next to them at this sight Mammon does not care.) With adulthood came his magic. Once more he would be able to be complete once more.

He knows it’s out of character for himself but he can’t help but press Verde for those 5 days at least a couple times to find out if the machine was almost done. It gets to the point where Verde has to use Keimen to chase the Mist user out of the Lab.

And if Mammon was pouting well, only Fon and Bel knew so.

5 days later and suddenly 5 feet taller Mammon marvels at himself, his hood down and illusion dispelled showing his inky black hair and murky pale green eyes. He grins to himself and is slightly startled when muscular arms hug him from behind.

“Viper…” Fon whispers and Mammon can’t help shivering a little at the tone. “You’re beautiful.”

Mammon, filled with joy and excitement quickly turns around looping his arms around the taller arcobaleno’s shoulders leans up and kisses the other deeply.

“I decided…” Mammon whispers. “That if we ever became adults I would act on my feelings…”

Fon grinned at the other leaning in for a kiss before he was stopped with a hand in front of the face. “1000 yen for every kiss.” Mammon grinned before taking his hand away and quickly pulling himself closer and kissing the other again. “Just kidding.”

“I would pay every time…” Fon told him sincerely. Mammon just blushed.

“Mou… Idiot…” His face was a deep red.

They kissed again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve been wondering Viper.” Fon asks gently. Mammon hums in acknowledgement. “Just why do you put an illusion on yourself and hide your true self away?”

MEANING

Mammon is trailing his hands down the bare skin of his lover enjoying the rising bumps of flesh as he does so. Fon, lying beside him, is smiling in amusement. His own hand reaches out to the untamable raven colored locks of the illusionist beside him.

“I’ve been wondering Viper.” Fon asks gently. Mammon hums in acknowledgement. “Just why do you put an illusion on yourself and hide your true self away?”

Mammon thinks about how he grew up those first few years of his life, of how his Aunt and Uncle would call him ugly, freak, demon until they couldn’t say it anymore. He remembers Hogwarts; the whispers of the students, of ‘There he is, there is Harry Potter isn’t he handsome’ one second and then next ‘What an ugly dark being! Preferring to be called the name of a snake of all things! He’ll probably be the next Dark Lord mark my words!’ He remembers the disgust in everyone’s eyes when they saw his own, the only ones to tell him they were not ugly was two of his few friends Hermione and Luna.

Of course his Clan told him he was handsome and that his eyes were not ugly. But ingrained feelings were hard to escape and he left the clan way too soon for it to make a difference.

And so he hid his ugly self away until all that remained was the shell of who he was. Yarara and Boa of course disapproved but there was nothing they could do but accept it and constantly remind him he was wanted and not ugly. Eventually he learned but he felt more comfortable in his illusionary appearance for it to really matter anymore.

But his fake appearance meant that he didn’t have to have people see what many people had thought was ugly, didn’t have to confront whether his friends and Family thought as his blood family once did.

But Fon…

“Why do I hide my true self away?” Mammon mused rolling on top of his lover. “I wonder… Does it really matter? After all you’re one of the few people I trust enough to see.”

“I suppose not.” Fon smiled softly as he leaned up to kiss the other deeply.

 Continuing where the two lovers left off, they were not seen for several hours.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '“I want Ice Cream.” Mammon stated clearly. Bel stared at him.

Ice-Cream

“Bel~” Mammon whined a little, floating over to where his friend was sharpening his knives  and settling down into his soft blond hair. Even though Mammon couldn’t see it he knew Belphegor was raising an eyebrow at the cursed infants actions.

“What is it Mammy?” Bel asked putting down the knife he was holding and moving his hand to pat his best friend on the head. Mammon pouted. Bel smirked.

“I want Ice Cream.” Mammon stated clearly. Bel stared at him.

“You know Mammy you can always go get ice cream by yourself right?” He didn’t say it mockingly, but rather with a hint of concern.

“I…” Mammon frowned pulling at the hood of his cloak, trying to make it go further down to hide his blushing cheeks. _It’s my birthday I don’t want to be alone…_ “I don’t want to waste my own money on something so trivial! I want you to pay."

 “Shishishishishi~ Somehow Mammy I can’t believe that~” He teased. Before holding onto Mammon tightly and standing up. “Well let’s go Mammy. I will be my treat tonight.”

“Thank you Bel…” Mammon whispered. Belphegor just smiled in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new laptop (well notebook really ://) so I'm sorry if the writing looks weird?? I'm going to have to start using google docs to write my stuff because I dont have word on this laptop (though I do on my other one that will be used for games from now on because it's battery is dead)
> 
> Also I was thinking about doing a 5 part backstory for Cobra, Vipers sister which will also go into Mukuro's past. Anyone interested? C:


End file.
